


let your love grow tall

by deerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first two months are the hardest, but oh, they're so  worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your love grow tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybearbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/gifts).



> Ah, so, [Nikki](http://honeybearbee.tumblr.com) had a birthday last month and I started writing a fic for her except it didn't work out right. Then, I was asking for prompts a couple weeks ago and she gave me this gem "write abt stiles and derek getting married and adopting babies and being fluffy and adorable," so I did. Sort of. I mostly just wrote about babies.

Babies, man, _babies_. Stiles wishes he had more time to prepare for the stark reality of babies, but his time has run out.  
  
He’s done all he can, though - they’ve childproofed the house, set up the nursery, panicked in the middle of the night - and now their very own babies are on their way. The babies are taking their good old time and Stiles knows for a fact that Lydia is ready for this to be over.  
  
He knows this is a fact because ten minutes earlier she yelled at him, “For God’s sake, Stiles, _get out of here_. The nurses will let you know when your babies are done taking their sweet time!”  
  
His babies. A thrill shoots up his spine as he blindly reaches out to grab Derek’s hand. _Their babies._  
  
Stiles hazards a look over at Derek and he can see a tic in his jaw, but he also sees the light in Derek eyes - he’s sure it matches his own - and so Stiles squeezes his hand tighter. Derek peeks down at him from the corner of his eye and his mouth lifts up into a grin.  
  
An honest to God _smile_ , and they may have been married for two years, okay, but full blown grins such as this are generally not for public consumption. Stiles gets grins in the morning when Derek isn’t awake enough not to and he gets grins in the bedroom - because why have sex if you don’t get to laugh? - but never in public.  
  
Considering the amount of people crammed into the waiting room, they’re definitely in public now. Even so, Derek grins like he can’t contain it.  
  
When Stiles sent the frantic text to his dad that the babies were on their way, he didn’t realize that his dad would text everyone - _everyone_ \- and that everyone would cram themselves into the tiny waiting room in the maternity ward at the hospital.  
  
Stiles and Derek are in the center of the room. Stiles’ dad sits next to him and Scott and Allison crowd near him. Scott looks like he’s trying not to cry. Allison keeps passing him tissues, though, so Stiles isn’t sure how well that’s going. At least his tears are sort of manly - wolfy, maybe?  
  
Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are on Derek’s side. It’s possible that Erica is breaking both Isaac and Boyd’s hands with the force of her grip. They can totally handle it, though, no matter what look Isaac is shooting Derek. Erica’s got her head perked to the side, like she’s listening  intently for signs of the babies.  
  
Stiles is pretty sure that Peter’s lurking around here somewhere too. Although, he went to the vending machine a while ago and he hasn’t come back yet.  
  
Jackson sits across the aisle from Stiles and Derek and he looks - well, he looks thrilled. He almost looks as happy as Derek. He says it’s because Lydia won’t be pregnant anymore, but the excuse is weak at best.  
  
High school was a long time ago and Jackson’s not that much of a douche anymore. Or, he’s still an asshole, but he’s an asshole who’s found a family - pack, Stiles’ mind translates - and family’s totally done Jackson some good. Jackson is totally Stitch, Stiles thinks, all that destruction and then _ohana_ and -  
  
Ms. McCall steps around the corner in her scrubs and all ears perk up. “Your babies would like to meet you,” she says, joy bright on her face, and Stiles isn’t sure that he knows how his feet work anymore.  
  
Derek stands up and tugs Stiles to stand with him. Stiles might be panicking a little bit, he needs more time to get ready, but Derek pulls him across the room and Stiles spares one last glance back into the waiting room to see his dad surreptitiously steal a clean tissue from Scott.  
  
Derek wraps his arm around Stiles’ shoulders as they walk down the hallway to the room where Lydia and the babies are. Stiles asks Ms. McCall, “Girls, boys, or girl and boy?”  
  
She just smiles and says, “Why don’t you look for yourself?”  
  
So they do. Lydia’s propped up on the bed and she looks exhausted, but there’s a bright smile on her face. There are tacky red socks on her feet that Stiles knows she’s going to complain about later. Her heart monitor is beeping steadily. She has two tiny bundles in her arms, both propped into the crook of an arm. One has a blue cap and the other has a pink.  
  
Stiles’ eyes feel watery and he scrubs at them with his sleeve. Stiles looks from Derek, who can’t take his eyes off the newborns, to Lydia and then warbles out the most embarrassing, “ _Babies_.”  
  
His face flushes bright red and then Lydia’s laughing at him. She says, “Get over here, you big dorks, and come hold your offspring.”  
  
Derek ends up holding their baby girl and Stiles has their baby boy. Stiles can’t believe how tiny they are, even at full term. Ms. McCall tells them six pounds five ounces and five pounds nine ounces respectively.  
  
Stiles steps closer to Derek, close enough that their shoulders brush and they press their babies close to one another and just look.  
  
Both babies have a shock of brown hair under their caps and thin fuzzy hair on the tops of their ears, but Stiles and Derek have already been assured that it’s normal for babies to be a little fuzzy right after they’re born. That’s not even a werewolf thing, that’s just a baby thing. They both have brown eyes tucked into their squishy newborn faces, and there’s still some white goo left around the edges of their jaw and ears that the nurses haven’t completely cleaned off yet. Their faces are bright red and their heads aren’t perfectly round yet for the obvious reasons, but Stiles still looks down at them and thinks that they’re perfect.  
  
Derek’s eyes are wet when Stiles looks up and Stiles thinks that Derek is thinking the same thing.  
  


*

  
They introduce their pack to the babies for the first time after the babies are born and the nurses have finished their exams and procedures and after Stiles and Derek give the babies their first bottle.  
  
Everyone crowds into Lydia’s room after they wash their hands. Lydia’s looking a bit better - still tired, of course - and she’s eating ice chips with a small smile on her face. Her free hand tangles with Jackson’s when he sits on the edge of her hospital bed.  
  
Stiles’ dad takes the only chair and says, “Well, let’s see them.”  
  
Stiles beams when they introduce the babies. “This is Ava Laura,” he says, “and this is Nathan Connor.”  
  
Allison sneaks his dad another tissue and then leans forward to hand one to Derek, because Derek is totally wet around the eyes. Stiles leans over to press a kiss to his cheek.  
  
They’re not really big on public displays of affection but Stiles figures that this moment pretty much qualifies for a big exception.  
  
They name Ava Laura after Derek’s sister and Stiles’ mom. Nathan Connor gets his name from Derek’s youngest brother Connor and Stiles’ grandfather. It’s a good fit.  
  
After the babies are passed around to be held by every member of the pack - their family, Stiles thinks - Stiles’ dad starts to shoo everyone out.  
  
They’ll be in the hospital for another night. Lydia makes grabby hands towards the twins so Derek and Stiles carefully hand them to her. They made a good choice asking her to be their surrogate. She presses her cheek to their foreheads, one after the other, and after a while she asks, “Do you think they’ll be wolves?”  
  
Derek shrugs. “We won’t know until later. Laura and I both started turning at three, but Maddie didn’t shift until five. Connor -” he pauses, looking resolutely at the bundles in Lydia’s arms. Stiles can fill in the blanks, though he doesn’t out loud. Derek never got the chance to see if Connor would stay human or shift.  
  
Stiles slips his arm around Derek’s waist and leans into him. The room is silent for one long moment and everyone breathes.  
  


*

  
Stiles hasn’t slept for longer than two hours in the three weeks they’ve been home. Derek hasn’t either, though, which consoles Stiles somewhat. The three weeks have been bumpy. At first, the twins were perfectly in sync when it came to feedings - every two hours roughly - but somehow one of the babies changed it up on them and now they usually have one baby asleep while one baby feeds. It’s pretty rough.  
  
It’s somewhere around one in the morning and Stiles stands near the stove, pants low on his hips and eyes heavy with sleep, preparing two bottles of formula and sterilizing a few rubber nipples in boiling water. He has one arm crossed over his chest and other hand holding his head up and he blinks when Derek comes in the kitchen.  
  
Derek crowds him up against the counter and wraps his arms around him, hums lightly in his ear. Stiles’ arm is squashed between the two of them, so he wriggles until it’s free and he can hook it around Derek’s neck. “This is really hard,” Stiles says quietly, like he’s not sure he should be admitting it.  
  
Derek pulls him closer and is quiet for a moment, but he ends up saying, “Your dad told me something, when Lydia was still pregnant and we were getting the nursery together. He said, ‘You can prepare all you like, but you’re never going to be prepared for kids.’”  
  
“Why didn’t he say that to me?”  
  
“Apparently your mom went through the same sort of thing right before you were born, and your dad said it was better to just let you do what you needed to.”  
  
Stiles hums an affirmative under his breath and then says, “Shit, the nipples -” and Derek can’t help the loud laughter that follows.  
  
When Stiles fishes the nipples out of the boiling water and puts them to cool on the wire rack next to the stove specifically for sterilized, he turns around and has a grin to match Derek’s on his face.  
  
Later, Derek makes the executive decision to bring in the rest of the pack to help them when they can. Stiles can’t say that he’s too unhappy with this because he’s got to get some sleep or he’s going to crash hard. Yesterday he was lulled to sleep by the baby swing - back and forth, back and forth, soft music playing - and woke up very violently ten minutes later when he fell off the couch.  
  
Stiles doesn’t want a repeat of that if he can help it, especially not in front of other people. He was lucky that only Ava was around to blink sleepily at him from the safety of her swing.  
  


*

  
Nathan doesn’t poop for nearly two weeks. The pediatrician says it’s because he’s using up all the nutrients from the formula and that it isn’t a real concern unless he starts to lose weight.  
  
He doesn’t lose any weight, but that doesn’t mean the eleven days are any less intense.  
  
Derek starts to get this wild look in his eyes whenever they change Nathan’s diaper, so it’s a huge relief when he poops on their twelfth day home.  
  


*

  
The first full moon after the babies are born is a huge shock to Stiles’ system. Derek takes the pack away from the Hale house to shift and Allison and Stiles’ dad stay with Stiles and the twins.  
  
Stiles misses Derek the instant they leave. His dad is in the nursery with both babies. Nathan is asleep for once and Ava is taking a bottle, nestled in his dad’s arms, eyes bright. He’s talking softly to her, half nonsense and half telling her about her namesake.  
  
Stiles sits on the couch and Allison perches next to him, catching him up on everything he’s more or less missed with the pack.  
  
There have been some territory skirmishes around the outskirts of the Hale territory, but Peter, Lydia, and Isaac have been doing a fairly good job of keeping it civil. Peter goes because he’s the eldest werewolf, Lydia goes because she’s whip smart, and Isaac goes because he’s got a good eye for pack law and balances out Peter and Lydia.  
  
Allison says, “The Harper pack is getting bigger and they say they need more room.” She shrugs, “They just have to deal, I think. The Hale pack is getting bigger too.”  
  
Stiles bursts into tears. Totally manly tears, obviously, but tears all the same.  
  
Allison has her arms wrapped around him in an instant and she’s making soft soothing noises into his ear and palming his back and when she pulls back to look him in the eye, Stiles wetly says, “I just really miss Derek, okay? I can’t do this without him here.”  
  
The nursery is silent and when Stiles’ dad comes out to the landing to stare down in concern at Stiles, Allison meets his eye. He jabs a thumb toward Stiles and Derek’s bedroom and Allison understands immediately. His dad goes back into the nursery to stay with the twins and Allison levers Stiles up and off the couch, arm tucked around his middle.  
  
“Hey,” she says, “let’s go put you to bed. You need to get some sleep.”  
  
Stiles protests, minimally, “What if Ava and Nathan need me?”  
  
“John is in with the babies. He did a pretty good job raising you, didn’t he?” Stiles lets out a wet sob, but nods, and Allison continues, “I’m pretty sure he can handle looking over the twins for a night. And if he needs help, I’m here and we can always call Lydia.”  
  
She pushes Stiles down on the bed and doesn’t have to worry about him changing his clothes because he’s been basically wearing pajamas ever since they got home with the babies. Stiles immediately rolls over to Derek’s side of the bed and buries his face into Derek’s pillow.  
  
“I’m going to go check on your dad,” Allison says as she slips out of the room and down the hall.  
  
She’s back soon enough and she says, “Do you need anything?”  
  
Stiles just stares blankly out the window, up at the ripe full moon, but eventually he asks, “Stay, please?”  
  
Allison climbs up onto the bed after him and settles under the covers with him, lets Stiles wrap himself around her, octopus-style, and that’s how Derek finds them the next day.  
  
His eyes are soft and he lets them sleep a little longer.  
  


*

  
Two months of babies rolls around and both babies smile for the first time - real smiles, not the goofy little upturn of lips that usually signify gas. Derek and Stiles lay on opposite sides of the bed, Ava and Nathan tucked between them and they’ve been playing with the babies, running fingers up their bare sides and blowing kisses on their tiny feet.  
  
Derek leans over and presses a kiss to Stiles’ mouth and when they both pull back to smile down at their babies, both babies give a gummy grin, eyes fixed on their parents’ faces.  
  
Derek stares down at Ava and Nathan with something like wonder in his eyes and Stiles reaches out to press his fingers to the side of Nathan’s baby soft cheek and then Ava’s.  
  
“Wow,” he whispers.  
  
Derek leans across again and this time Stiles meets him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Babies inspired by my real life~ experiences with having a child. I do not have twins, though, thank goodness.


End file.
